Meet The Girl
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: A girl from America befriends Kagome and discovers the secret of the well, what will they do when she falls down the well with Kagome into the feudal era. Will they figure out her secret and dark past?
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi people, yes I know I normally go for the Naruto fics but I've decided that Inuyasha deserved a chance. My other fics are sorta short but I'll try my best with this and maybe I'll get better on writing long chapters and fics.

Anyway, thanks to everybody who wrote fics to inspire me and those who reviewed and commented on my other fics. To those who inspired me, you are going to be known in this fic as my heroes: ShadowsWeaver1 (totally awesome), Sasha Dragon Heart (really good), and to everyone else, well once I find your fics again, I'll put you up there. sweatdrops

Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? No, because we all know that I don't own Inuyasha.

Summery: A girl who has just moved to Japan from America befriends Kagome and discovers the secret of the well, what will everyone do when she falls down the well with Kagome, will they find out this girl's secret and her dark past?

Chapter 1: Meet the Girl.

Hello everyone, my name is Akuma Yosoke. I guess you could say that I'm about to go on the biggest adventure of my life. I was born in Maryland, USA. My parents founded a big clothing company in Japan called 'The Scorch'. It's supposed to be really big and highly in demand there, I guess that you might say that I'm moving there to get to know the environment of the lands that will become my own. In all honesty, I don't want to go. I'm happy with my gang at Maelstrom Heights High, we are the basic definition of 'hardcore', and we're proud of it. When we came together, we were just a group of outcasts, but when my girl, Roxxy, was nearly killed, we pulled together into a group of hardcore fighters that defended our own and those that asked for our protection.

There are only six of us, not including me, but we have conquered a lot more territory than gangs with 100 members. I'm I guess what you could call, 'Ringleader' or the 'Boss'. I make the calls about who to help and what gangs to take on. I fight with two Katanas and I guessed that since my name is Japanese, I'd name them with Japanese names too. Actually, most of the kids in my Gang are part Japanese or have Japanese names. Don't ask me why, I guess their parents liked the names?

Anyway, let me give you a brief summery of who's in the gang. Me, Akuma Yosoke, the leader, and nicknamed 'Le Fox' cause I like to trick my opponents with sneaky tactics.

My second-in-command is my best friend, Roxxy Gray, a fiery redhead that uses twin silver pistols; she's called 'Ms. Blood-Bath' …you don't want to know why.

Third is Yuri Anzai, her pale blond hair really works really well with her big, amber eyes. She looks totally innocent. Except if, she wasn't called 'The Wolf' for her fangs and the metal claws she uses.

Fourth, is Oni. No last name and an orphan, honestly should've named him Kage for his dark clothes. Well he's called 'Shadow' anyway so it doesn't matter.

Fifth would be Tenshi Shinseikon, I call him 'Sir Potty-Mouth' but the school has him labeled as 'Whiplash' for his tongue and the spiked chain he uses.

Sixth is one of our younger members, Tetsumune Yuugao, now tell me that that girl is not on a sugar high 24/7. She uses a glove with pointed razor blades to get the title, 'Sweet Lightning' how in holy hell did they get THAT for her!?!

Lastly is Jack Pitlan or 'Jax', and I swear that Tetsumune and he are related, when Tet is wearing the glove on the left, he'll wear his on the right! Not to mention that their teamwork it the best of us all! I guess he's called 'Harsh Thunder' because of it too.

Anyway, now that you know that, I guess I'll get to the actual story, huh? Well, let's jump to a day before I leave for the 'Land of the Rising Sun'.

"NO FUCKIN WAY!" Ok, that couldn't have been Oni. Ho shit, it was! I knew I should have told them before! Ow, now Tet is trying to strangle me, damn girl! How'd your skinny little arms have so much muscle!

I pulled myself from my musings when I saw Yuri have to knock Tet out. Poor little girl, she's gonna have a big bump on her head! Ok, gotta stop thinking and dodge!

I ducked under Tenshi's whip to see Jax holding the guy by his armpits. Ew. Anyway, I sat back down at our lunch table, in between Roxxy and Yuri, and slammed my head down on the table. Yuri grabbed me by the back of my hair and lifted my head up, "so, Aku. You really gonna let them do this?" I snorted and she dropped my head back down. Roxxy then grabbed my hair and lifted my head up "why don't chu tell 'em no?" I 'hn'ed and she too dropped my head.

I lifted my head and glared at the two and they turned their heads away, whistling. "screw both of you." I muttered and rubbed my forehead, "they'd take me out by force if I didn't agree. Now which of you guys would like to see me attacked and tranquilized by my own housekeeper?" No one responded. "good, because I don't want that to happen again. Rox, your head. No one here is gonna shit with you or I'll get Mace to kill 'em, even if their part of the gang." Everyone except Roxxy shivered at the thought of my butler, Mace, coming down to attack them. The guy was creepy enough with the scars covering his face and arms, but his torture tactics could make even the devil queasy.

I stood up and hugged my friends that were girls, goodbye before punching fists with the guys. I don't hug males; they'd grope me, even my friends. I picked up my black skull shoulder pack and headed to my house.

Even though my parents were rich, we didn't like to advertise it, we'd rather live in a big two-story house with four bedrooms and a spare big enough to fit a bed, Jacuzzi, bathroom, TV, desk, and computer with enough room to spare for movement for sleepovers.

I ran up the steps and yelled a big, "YO!" to Mace as he was packing a box of my manga into my RV. It was a present for our first billion in the business as well as my birthday. He grunted a "stuff it, Aku." To me as I dropped my bag on the floor and went to my room to pack my drawing stuff away. Mace would stay in America to watch the house after we left and he said that he would send any stuff he found of ours by first-class mail, I seriously don't get why first class, second class is fine too.

I stuffed all my sketching pencils and pads of drawing paper into a box with pictures of people and creatures that I had never seen before but was compelled to draw. My favorite was a man with white hair and jagged lines on his cheeks walking down a forest path with a little girl running up behind him, the guy was complete perfection. I almost felt like I knew him but I couldn't have, the guy couldn't be human, I mean, who really had pointed ears?

I finished packing everything and ran downstairs with my swords and boxes, passing my mom I kept my head low and she passed by without a word. When I got outside I breathed a sigh of relief and Mace ran up to me breathless, "sorry Aku, I tried to keep her in one place for you but you know her." I nodded and sighed, "don't worry 'bout it Mace, I gotta face her sometime." He nodded and I walked up to the RV and put my box in a secret compartment that mom and dad never knew about. I kept Homura Dama and Jouka with me just in case.

No way would I go anywhere without my swords. Dama is a katana with a black and silver sheath, the hilt is pure titanium along with the flat edge of the actual blade, I don't know that the rest of the real blade is made of, but it's sharp as hell and extremely durable. Whatever the metal is, it must be rare because it looks to be tinted red or something, that's why I named it 'Homura Dama' or 'Burning Soul'.

Jouka's sheaths is a dark forest green and black, the green twisted around the black like a vine along the ground, and believe me, it's awesome. The entire blade is silver and titanium, the silver runs along the back and tip of the blade while the titanium is a shell of sorts, it encases the silver to make the blade sturdier. The way that the metals dance around each other makes the sword look like it has white flames burning along it. Jouka stands for 'Sacred Fire' and this baby sure is sacred!

"Well…" I murmured, "Let's go to Japan."

AN: chap 1 done, I'll try to get the second chap up in a week, I can't seem to stop writing this, its getting creepy. Holy Fuck! Three pages on Microsoft word! That's the most I've ever done for one chapter before! Anyway, Akuma meets Kagome so let's tune in next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi people! I'm back! I'm sorry that I couldn't update but I wasn't allowed on my account after I got out of the hospital. I'm alright now so no need to worry but I did want to say thanks to the people who reviewed nicely. I also had a major writers block but now I'm back, I feel better and might bust out a couple more chaps. Hopefully.**

Disclaimer: you all know it.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Japan!

Akuma stood on the platform outside of the airplane, looking at the buildings in the distance, she raised her hand to shield her eyes, and sighed, "Hello Japan, are you ready for me?"

Sighing again the teen walked down to the black car that was waiting to take her to her new house with her mom and dad. She ducked down to enter and lounged lazily as she watched her mother boss around the American and Japanese workers that were putting bags into different cars. A young Japanese woman, about 24, walked up and handed Akuma her bag with her drawing materials that she had packed earlier. "Umm, arigato?" Akuma said, trying to sound like she knew what she was saying, the woman smiled and bowed. "My name is Hinote, kodomo-sama. You seem well versed in Japanese language for one so young. Welcome to Japan." The woman's English was heavy with accent.

Akuma nodded, "thank you again, Hinote-san. I only know very little though, it is a great compliment for you to say that I speak it well." The woman bowed again and walked away, leaving Akuma sighing again but with relief at the end of the meeting.

Moments later, Akuma's father, Kain, stepped into the car and hugged his daughter. "Well, my little devil. Are you ready?" At the teen's less than enthusiastic nod, his deep tenor rumbled in laughter. "Do not worry, you will be fine. Maria will come around and you will make friends. Everything will be fine, you will see." He patted Akuma on the shoulder and buckled himself in next to her. "Dad…" Kain turned his head to his little girl's soft voice, "Yes, Akuma?" The girl shifted like she was trying to think of what to say, "Will she ever accept me?" she finally blurted out and covered her mouth, looking away, half screaming at herself for saying that out loud.

His eyes softened, he reached over and pulled Akuma into another hug. "Of course she will. You'll be happy, I'm sure. She'll just take a while since she's not used to you. Or any other children for that matter." Kain muttered the last part under his breath but his daughter still heard it, she decided that she wouldn't want to know what her dad meant about her new step-mother, the woman she called 'mom' seemed pure evil, and that's something coming from a girl in a gang, whose name means 'Devil'.

Sighing lightly, she hugged her father back. They would just have to get used to the idea or they could never be a family. Akuma thought it was better when her mom, her real mom, was there though. The woman seemed to make everything better. However, she would never be back, she couldn't, not after what happened. Why? The answer was simple, Akuma's birth mother, Myou had died about four years before. How strange that a woman's name that meant 'life' had died at a young age, forcing her daughter to witness her death, and lose all sense of purity the young girl had.

Myou Yosoke had been murdered by a man that had escaped the city's insanity ward, her murder being witnessed by the only other person in the house, her twelve-year-old daughter. Akuma had been playing a game of Extreme Hide and Seek, trying not to have to go to the library for a summer reading list. ((Evil school people!)) The man had knocked down the door, not even a minute after Akuma had hid in a kitchen cabinet. The man was screaming and randomly shooting until a bullet had lodged itself in Myou's chest, as she fell over a chair, screaming.

The neighbors had called the police and Akuma's father home from work, the new arrivals showing up to see a knocked out maniac covered in the glass of a smashed vase, Myou's corpse, and the twelve-year-old child holding the jagged bottom of the vase. Akuma was standing at the fallen man's head, covered in blood spatter, shivering, and starring blankly into the air. Her previously sunny dress had turned a dull color from the tears, blood, and grime.

Later, the murderer had been shipped off to the morgue, large pieces of glass wedged into his brain. Myou Yosoke was taken out of the home and her body sent to be dressed for the coming funeral, and Akuma had gone with her father to an immediate, family tragedy shrink.

Nothing however, could pull that image out of her mind, the man half crazed and her mother's lifeless staring straight at her.

**A/N: Sorry everybody, Aku won't be meeting Kagome just yet but you get a peek at what she handled as a child.**


End file.
